Crazy House
by Cassidy18
Summary: Hi. My name is Natsu Drangeel. This is the story of how I met the most wonderful girl in the world. She's 17 years old. She has perfect blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. But there's a catch, she's suicidal. This is the story of how I meet the young and beautiful, Lucy. I suck at summaries XD Trust me the story is better... I lest I hope :) (Paring: Nalu and Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1

Crazy House

Hi. My name is Natsu Drangeel. I'm 18 years old and am a senior in high school. This is the story of how I met the most wonderful girl in the world. She's 17 years old. She has perfect blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her body has curves that suit her perfectly. But there's a catch, she's suicidal. And this is the story of how I meet the young and beautiful, Lucy Heartfeilia.

-1 years ago today-

Nastu Point of view

"Why do I have to do this again?" "Because you need to get out of the house. Ever since your break up with Lisanna, you have locked yourself up in your room all day! And these people never have anyone came visit them. They must be lonely" said my father "Ugh. This is ridiculous." I looked at my father and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my phone off the charger and walked out the door. As I walked through the streets of Magnolia, the mental institution came into view. I walked up to the front doors and pulled one open. As soon as I stepped inside, the cool breeze of the A/C hit my like a truck. I didn't realize how hot it was till now. I walked up to the front desk and rang the golden bell sitting on top of it. A girl with white hair walked up to the desk and smiled at me "Hi! May I help you?" "Yeah I'm here to volunteer." "Ok!" she handed me a clip bored with a paper on it." This is a list of people I would like you to visit. They never have visitors. " She circled a room number and said " this one might now let you in. Maybe she won't even answer the door. But who knows with her." _ So it's a girl_ I though to myself "Wait am I supposed to talk to these people?" "Yes. Just ask them questions and stuff. But try not to get involved on there personal life." She circled another room number. "And if you can. Try and get her to eat. Please." "Is that all I need to do? I just talk to them?" "Yep" I turned away from the desk and walked up the flight of stairs to the first room "Okay, room 218" I whispered to my self. I realized the lady left me with some information on these people. I pulled out the files on room 218. "Juvia Lockser. Eating disorder." I put the papers away and knocked on the door. I waited about 3 seconds before the door opened. I held out my hand and said "Hi my name is Natsu." She took my hand in hers and introduced herself . "Hi I'm Juvia." She let go of my hand a motioned for me to come inside. Her room was like any other room. But everything was blue. She had blue walls. A blue bed spread. Two blue chairs and a blue dresser. She told me to take a seat. I sat down in the blue chair. It was surprisingly comfy. She took a seat in the other blue chair across from me. "So Juvia. Is blue your favorite color?" "Oh yes blue is my favorite color. What's your favorite color?" "Oh I don't really have a favorite color" "Oh" was all she said. I looked over at her dresser and noticed there was a plate of food sitting on top. I looked back over to her and noticed how skinny she was. You could see her bones. I remembered what the lady at the desk told me. I got up and walked over to the dress, picked up the food and brought it back to my seat with me. Before I sat down I sat the plate of food on her lap. I walked back to my seat and sat down. She looked at me with a look of disgust. "Juvia, you need to eat." "No, I cant." "Why not?" "Because the Gray wont like me." "Juvia, No guy likes a girl that skinny. I can see your ribs. Trust me guys like girls with a little meat on their bones." She looks at me and giggled. I smiled realizing how this wouldn't be so bad. "Hey I have to go. Ill talk to you tomorrow ok?" "Your coming back tomorrow? " "Yeah." I got up and walked to the door. I turned the handle and walked out of the room. I looked at the clip bored in my hand an walked off to the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's Chapter 2. The first one wasn't so good. I hope you like it!

Crazy House

As I walked up the stairs a question popped into my mind _who's this Grey person Juvia was talking about? _ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I finally reached the top of the stairs and approached the room. I stopped by the door and pulled out the papers that were about this person "Gray Fullbuster" _Oh ok, this is the guy Juvia was talking about. _"Has a _stripping problem _and says he sees figures in the dark witch make people think he has gone insane" (I couldn't think of anything else XD)

I knocked on the door and I waited a few seconds. Then a few more. I felt a vibrate in my back pocket. I forgot I put my phone there. I reached my hand around and grabbed my phone. Its was Lisanna. What the hell did she want? I unlocked my phone. I read the text to myself. 'Hey…I wanted to say I'm sorry. Can we meet up later?' I started to text back when I heard a click. I didn't bother to look up from my phone. I felt a hand wrap around my forearm and drag me inside. The mysterious figure shoved me up against a wall. I started to freak and lash out at whatever had ahold of me. Once it finally let go of me, I whispered/screamed "What the hell are you doing!" "Shut up flame brain" "I said 'what the hell are you doing' ice princess!" "And I said 'Shut Up'" the strange person snapped. "Ok, their gone" _This guy is crazy! _ I thought to my self. "Who's gone?" I asked very curious about who this person was referring to. "The people. They like to come and visit me. They also like to make-fun of me and my friend." "Oh. Well are they gone now?" "Yeah. I hate them bastards" He turned on the lights so I could get a good look around. It was like Juvia's room. 2 chairs. 1 dresser and a bed. But with different colors. Gray's room was mostly a Navy blue.

I took a seat in one of the chairs across from Gray. "So, What's your name?" "Oh, my names Gray. And you?" "I'm Natsu. So who were theses people?" "Oh just some dumbasses that like to pick on people." He lifted up his arm and pointed to a spot over in the corner. There was no light shying over there so I could really see. "See that girl? Yeah she's my friend. She likes to sit in the corner. The people I was telling you about, they make fun of her too. She cuts her wrist. People say she killed her self a couple of years ago. They say I'm seeing things. They say I'm crazy. They say she's dead. But I wont believe it. I cant. She was my best friend. She's always there for me. " I looked up at Gray and realized he had tears in his eyes. He was crying. I looked at him with a sympathetic expression on my face. I felt bad for the guy. I looked down at my phone to see what time it was. Oh shit! I got to get to the next room. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Gray. I put my hand on his back and patted it. "I don't think your crazy." "Really?" "Yeah, hey ill see you tomorrow ok?" "Ok dude." I walked over to the door and griped the handle. "Hey wait!" What is it?" I asked, "Do you know Juvia?" "Yeah she's the chick from room 218." "Oh are you going to visit her tomorrow?" he was being very curious about this girl. "Yeah, Why?" "W-well could you give this too her?" he tossed me a tiny black box that I skillfully caught in my right hand. I opened the tiny box and found a beautiful blue tear drop shaped necklace (sword art online 3) I gasped. I looked at the blushing Gray. "C-could you give this too her?" "Yeah I can" "Thanks"

I turned the door handle and walked out. I walked down the halls to the next room. I took out the papers on this person. "Ok. Last person I have to visit today. Her names Lucy Heartfeilia. Has tried to kill her self in many, many ways. To name some she has cut, tried to hang herself, overdose, and many more." I sighed. _ So this is the girl that might not let me in. Oh lord help me. _

**So here is Chapter 2 : ) A Review is very much appreciated! And if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know! **

**~ Cassidy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Here we go! This is the chapter I've been waiting to write and for you too read!**

Crazy House

I approached the room with great caution. I slowly started to knock on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. "Hello? Is anyone on there?" Once again no answer. I decided to turn the handle to see if it was unlocked. It opened! I took a step inside. I searched the wall for a light switch. Once I found it I regretted it. The persons head shot up. What I saw a terrifying sight. I saw a girl, sitting on her bed, with a blade between two fingers, slowly and deeply dragging it against her skin. I watched in horror as the blood dripped from her wrist to the bed blankets. I stared at her for a while before she shot up from her spot and sprinted at me.

Out of reflex, I put my hands up preparing to fight. Instead of fighting me she ran past me and too the door. She quickly shut the door and locked it. When she turned to face me she had tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. You cant! Ill get sent back! Please I'm begging you!" she had ahold of my hands now. I quickly took in her facial features. She had perfect blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was pretty! No wait, she was beautiful! I couldn't look away from her face. She was gorgeous! I snapped out of my daydream to see her crying. I took a hold of her arms and looked her dead in the eyes. "I won't tell. But you need to stop ok? Promise?" I noticed her quickly pull her left arm behind her back. "Fine. But why in the hell am I making a promise to some guy I don't even know." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Natsu" She looked up to me. Her cheeks instantly flushed. "H-hi I'm L-Lucy" I looked at her in a mischievous way "That's a pretty name" I looked at her and smirked. She gave me a small smile before she started to sway. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. I looked down to her wrists and realized she was still bleeding. She started to fall forward. She's going to pass out from loss of blood! I swiftly caught her in my chest. "Are you ok? You need help. I'm going to go get someone." I picked her up bridal style, walked over to her bed, and laded her down. Once I got my hands out from underneath her, she quickly grabbed my wrist. "No! You can't! You said you wouldn't tell!" the tears started to well back up in her eyes. "But-" "Please!" She started to cry again. I looked at her face to see her getting really pail. The next thing I know her eyes start to shut. I start to freak out. I have to get help! She might die!

I quickly ripped apart of the towel and tied it around Lucy's wrist. I ran out of the door and sprinted down the stairs. I came up to the desk with the white haired lady. "Mam the girl in room 322 is dying. She's losing a lot of blood." "Dammit Lucy." She whispered. She pushed the call button on her walkie-talkie. "We need a stretcher in room 322! Patient with extreme loss of blood. STAT! " She put the device back on to her Nurses uniform. "Ok let's get going" "Right"

I lead her up the stairs to Lucy's room. I forgot to unlock the door un I left so I kicked it in. I looked to the bed to see Lucy still lying there_. Thank god _I thought. I ran over to the side of the bed and noticed that the towel wrapped I wrapped around her wrist was drenched in blood "Dammit!" I yell. I checked for a pulse. I couldn't find it at first. I started to panic thinning I was going to lose her. I relaxed a little when I found a pulse in her neck. I looked back over my shoulders and found the shoulders. I quickly pick Lucy up like a bride, trying my best to be delicate. I reached the stretcher and laid her down. The nurses hooked her finger up to a pulse reader thingy. We rushed her back down stairs to the emergency room. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the sign saying that visiting hours were over " "But-" "Just wait out here. We will let you know when she's ok or back to 'normal'" After saying that to me, the nurse walked away. I wanted to run after the stretcher Lucy was on. I know I just met her, but I feel like I've known her since we were kids. I stared at the nurses back till she was out of sight.

**So that was Chapter 3. I have big plans for this. And Don't expect a Chapter every 2 weeks. I'm so busy! Lol and follow my Instagram account! _f.a.i.r.y.t.a.i.l._ **

**~ Cassidy**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

NOT AN UPDATE SORRY!

I lost my story notebook and it has chapters like 1-10 in it! UGHHHH! :( Soooo I'll probs write some one-shots? I'm Sorry. But I have some LOK, Soul Eater, Jackunzel and more! (the LOK will be makorra) (soul eater will be SoMa) SOO yeah see you soon!


End file.
